Users of the World Wide Web distributed computing environment may freely send and retrieve data across long distances and between remote computing devices. The Web, implemented on the Internet, presents users with documents called “web pages” that may contain information as well as “hyperlinks” which allow the users to select and connect to related web sites. The web pages may be stored on remote computing devices, or servers, as hypertext-encoded files. The servers use Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP), or other protocols to transfer the encoded files to client users. Many users may remotely access the web sites stored on network-connected computing devices from a personal computer (PC) through a browser application running on the PC.
The browser application may act as an interface between user PCs and remote computing devices and may allow the user to view or access data that may reside on any remote computing device connected to the PC through the World Wide Web and browser interface. Typically, the local user PC and the remote computing device may represent a client and a server, respectively. Further, the local user PC or client may access Web data without knowing the source of the data or its physical location and publication of Web data may be accomplished by simply assigning to data a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) that refers to the local file. To a local client, the Web may appear as a single, coherent data delivery and publishing system in which individual differences between other clients or servers may be hidden.
A system may provide web site proprietors with web site user demographics information and is generally described in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/080,946, “DEMOGRAPHIC INFORMATION GATHERING AND INCENTIVE AWARD SYSTEM AND METHOD” to Bistriceanu et al., the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Generally, the system may include users, web site proprietors, and an enterprise system hosting a central web site. The users may register with the central web site and may earn “points” for performing specific on- or off-line tasks in exchange for disclosing their demographic information during registration. The users may then redeem their earned points at participating proprietors for merchandise or services. Generally, the central web site manages the system by performing a number of tasks including: maintaining all user demographic information, tracking user point totals, and awarding points according to specific, proprietor-defined rules.
Traditionally, performing target queries and sending millions of emails to a large organization's members or users causes a tremendous load on the organizations resources. Traditional organizations will typically go to a main database and generate a list of whom they want to send emails to, and then export that list to another computing device which takes care of merging a member's information into a template over and over again. The computing device will then generate the emails and then deposit them on to an email server. This traditional method of generating and storing email messages is very inefficient. It is also common in traditional methods to update the main database information about emails which are sent on every individual email, which may be millions every day. This traditional technique is often required to achieve the organization's goal in obtaining perfect accuracy with regard to emails that it sends to its members.